Team Jubilee: Amy & Cream
by Nintega
Summary: Amy goes through some...changes while taking care of Cream.


Team Jubilee  
Amy & Cream  
Zone 1

Nintega: A story I've written a while ago on another site. Thought I'll share it with you guys while the wait for the next 'Stewie & Maggie'.

**Amy Rose's House**

"YAWN!" Amy said as she stretches herself receiving the rays of the new day's sun. She gets out of her bed and walks to her mirror and brushes her quills. She places her headband in place and grabs the remote and turns on the TV while she goes to the closet to change from her pyjamas.  
"...And thus all money will be going to make a new park downtown, "Scarlet Garcia, the News Reported said. Suddenly a man appeared and gave Scarlet a paper. "This just in, Sonic the Hedgehog has been reported to have saved the world...AGAIN!"  
This made the pink hedgehog poke her head from her closet with a big smile. Amy was in love with Sonic, and calls herself Sonic's girlfriend. Even though Sonic runs away from her every time, Amy always says he's only playing hard to get. Amy quickly jump out of the closet wearing her trademark dress, and lands on the her bed and pays close attention to the TV.  
"As usual, the evil Doctor Eggman has attempted by world domination. Eye Witness claims, that his latest attempt was a Death-Ray from space, but Sonic managed to trick the doctor into getting attack by his own creation. It is believe that this isn't the end of Eggman's latest plan, and that Sonic's newest adventure is beginning..." Amy shuts off the TV and smiles as she lies on her bed.  
"Oh my darling Sonic, now and a new quest to save the world for everyone." Amy quickly leaps to her feet with fire in her eyes, "But don't worry, I'll be helping you every step of the way!" Amy quickly ran to the door and opens it, but was stop when two rabbits were on the other side. One is an adult-age rabbit and beside her was a small bunny girl wearing a dress. Floating around her is a chao wearing a bow. Vanilla, and her daughter Cream, and her pet chao Cheese.  
"Hi guys!"  
"Hi Amy. I'm so glad you can help me." Vanilla smiles and Amy was left with a confuse face.  
"Umm, excuse me?" Amy asks.  
"Remember, I was going to go to South Island for a while, and you said Cream can sleepover."  
"Yeah Amy, you said we're going to have lots of FUN!" Cream said cheery and Amy smiles at that. Ever since she and met Cream, they both had a sister-like relationship, which strangely reminds Amy of Sonic's relationship with Tails. Since then, Amy has been spending a lot of time with Cream, going flower picking, fairs and even adventures. "Yeah, I guess I remember."  
"Great, well here are Cream and Cheese's things!" Vanilla smiles as she gives Amy a couple of bags, "I come and pick her up at 9:00 next week."  
"Sure thing!" Amy replied.  
"Thank you!" Vanilla replied and bent down and kisses Cheese on his forehead and then Cream on her cheek. She  
"Bye mommy!" Cream waves.  
"Love you two, bye! And take care of them Amy!" Vanilla says as she walks out the door.  
"I will!" Amy replies as she waves and closes the door. "Well, there goes my plan of spending my time with Sonic." Amy sighs and turns to Cream and Cheese. "So what you guys want to do?"  
"I know, me and Cheese want to go to Twinkle Park!"  
"Okay, just give me a sec!" Amy says as she walks to her phone and dials a number.

**Factory Zone**

Sonic dodges the blades of a giant robot and prepares a Sonic Spin, but suddenly a phone rings breaking Sonic's concentration, and the robot slices into Sonic.  
"Oh no, that's my rent!" Sonic whines as he sees all his rings scatter out. "Just a sec will-ya, I gotta take this!" Sonic says to the robot as he digs into his quills as the phone still rings. Out come various things: A rubber ducky, a book, and a lunch box...  
"I got it!" Sonic says as he holds up the phone and answers it, "Yello!"  
"Sonic, it's Amy. I just want to say I'm sorry I can't join on your adventure cause I have to take care of Cream. Well, bye! Click...."  
Sonic blinks a couple time and stare at the phone. "What was that all about?" He says as he puts his phone back into his quills. "Sorry bout that, you see this girl-"  
"Yeah, yeah! Can we just fight now?" The robot asks.  
"Sure, I guess!" Sonic replies as the two get back fighting.

**Later, Down Station Square**

Amy walks down the streets with Cream sleeping in a piggyback on her shoulders and Cheese sleeping on her head. Nuzzled into Cream's arms is a stuff teddy bear that Amy won for her in one of the midway games. Amy was smiling as she walks down, but then stop suddenly as a sudden chill goes down her spine. "Why does my back feel wet?" Amy asks as she looks into the sky. "It's not raining...and even if it was, I could it get on my back when Cream is...On no!" Amy cringes as she looks onto her back and sees what she fears. Cause there, Cream was peeing in her sleep, and even worse...ON AMY!

**Amy House**

"Cream! Cream, wake up!" Amy said as she shakes her surrogate sister. Cream slowly opens her eyes and sees Amy's worried face looking down at her.  
"Amy...what's wrong?" Cream asks, and then she felt her dress and her eyes open wide in horror and look down and see it's all wet. "I'm so sorry Amy!" She said as tears begin to form in her eyes.  
"It's all right Cream, but how long have you been bed-wetting? Does your mom know about this?" Amy asks.  
"No, she doesn't..." Cream sniffles. "I've done it for a few weeks...me and Cheese were cleaning my sheets since...How did you found out?"  
"You did it on my back!" Amy says as she lifts up the dress she wore earlier with a big wet spot on her back. That's when Cream realize that Amy is wearing her pyjamas now.  
"I'm sorry..." Cream said in a sad tone.  
"It's okay Cream, but why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"Cause, I didn't want mommy to get mad...are you mad?"  
"No, of course I'm not mad!" Amy smiles and she kneels down to pick up a shopping bag, "While you were sleeping, I toke some precaution just in case this was going to happen again." Amy puts her hand into the bag, and takes out something that made Cream's eyes open wider.  
"A...diaper?" Cream said wearily.  
"Sorry Cream. Tell you what, if you wear this, I'll do anything that I can do to make you feel better!"  
Cream at first look at her feet sadly, but then a smile forms on her face as she looks up at Amy. "Wear one too!"  
"Uh…excuse me?" Amy muttered out in disbelief. "You want me to wear a diaper too?"  
"Uh-uh!" Cream nodded with a small smile on her face. "I don't want to be the only one treated like a baby."  
"Cream, you're not going to be treated as a baby." Amy said as she kneels down to make eye-contact with Cream.  
"Yeah, but wearing a diaper will make me feel like one. And you promised to do anything to make this better, so…"  
"Ugh…I'll think about it!" Amy sighed, "You better get a bath, and you're clothes need a wash too."  
"Okay, but you promised!" Cream said cheerfully as she gets off the bed she was in a walks towards the bathroom and exited behind the wall. With the open door, Amy was able to see Cream placing her dress onto the hamper in the bathroom and disappear behind the wall again. This time, Amy was able to hear water rushing.  
"Amy, where's the bubbles?" Cream asks.  
"I'll get it in a minute. Make sure the water perfect while you're there!" Amy shouted and then walks down the hallways and stops at a closet and opens the door where various items are stock. "What shoulder I do?" Amy thought, "I did promise Cream anything. Sides, she only needs to wear the diaper at night right? So, no one will know!" Amy smiles as she grabs a bottle in a shape of a chao with blue liquid inside, closes the closet. She then went back into the living room and smiled at a sleeping soundly Cheese. She places the chao-bottle on the couch, and went to the sleeping chao, and carefully takes off his bow. She then scoops both the bottle and the real into her arms and walk into the bathroom, finding Cream naked in the bathwater.  
"Hi Amy!" Cream said.  
"Hi Cream!" Amy said back, and she places one chao into Cream's arms.  
"Huh, Amy…" Cream said as she looks at the chao in her arms.  
"In a minute Cream," Amy says as she squeezes the chao in her hands, "I'm trying to get the bubbles out!  
"Chao, chao!" Amy heard coming from her hands, and she looks closely and found out that she's not squeezing a bottle, but Cheese.  
"Sorry, Cheese!" Amy giggled as she lets go of her grip and the chao flies into Cream's arm, who has given the real chao-bottle to Amy. "Okay, time to bring in the bubbles!" Amy squeezes the bubbles, and blue liquid fills the tub, and soon bubbles spouted.  
"So Amy, "Cream said as she wiggles her toes through the water, "Did you think about it?"  
"Well, I did promise." Amy sighed.  
"YAY!" Cream shouted as she leaps onto Amy and embraces her in a hug, "So as long as I'm treated as a baby, you are treated too?"  
"Fine...Need…Air!" Amy said as her head got blown up and Cream lets go, causing Amy's head to go to normal size.  
"Sorry." Cream said in a sad tone.  
"It's okay!" Amy said as she rubs her neck, and began standing up and about to leave the bathroom.  
"Amy, aren't you coming in?" Cream asked and Amy looked back.  
"Not yet, I'll have my bath after." Amy replied.  
"But you said you promised to be treated the same as me!" Cream pouted and so did Cheese and Amy sighed as she shook her head.

"Splash fight!" Cream said happily as she splashes the water into Amy's face. First Amy had a little disappointed face, but then she manages a smile.  
"I'm gonna get you for that!" Amy said as she starts splashing Cream. Soon both girls were splashing at each other, and Cheese tries to avoid being splashed.

"Okay Cream, time for us to do this!" Amy said as she dries Cream with a towel and leads her to the bed.  
"Okay, but remember your promise!" Cream reminded and Amy slowly nodded. Amy lifted Cream by her armpits and landed her on the bed. Amy then reaches into a bag and pulls out a white cloth, and Cream slowly sighed. The pink hedgehog places the diaper on the bed and directs Cream to sit on it, and she does so.  
"Okay Cream, lie down now." Amy says and Cream blushes as she does so. Amy grabs the tips of the cloth and brings the corners together. While holding them with her left hand, Amy uses her right hand to reach into the bag again, and retrieves a safety pin. She carefully pins the diapers, and let out a smile once finished. "There you go Cream. And you look so cute!" And Cream made a little cute-death-glare at Amy.  
"Time you're turn!" Cream said as her face turn into a happy smiling one with Amy now having a nervous face.

Amy, now with her towels on the floor, lied naked on her bed with a white cloth under her bum.  
"Chao, chao, chao (you do know you don't have any baby-powder, right?)" Cheese asked in his species' langrage.  
"I know Cheese, I'm getting diapered! Don't rub it in!" Amy said misinterpreting the chao. Cream walks into the room wearing her nightgown brown nightgown over her diaper.  
"Amy, aren't you going to put on your diaper?" Cream asked.  
"I will, I will!" Amy said as she picks up a safety-pin and holds it in her teeth. With her free hands, she brought the corners of the diaper together, toke the pin out of her teeth and pins the cloth together. "Okay, there it is!

-------------------------

**Next Mourning**  
Amy slowly opens he eyes to the bright mourning sun. She made a small smile and looked beside her and sees the sleeping Cream and Cheese. Amy than made her mourning stretch and when she heard a crinkle. She felt around her bottom and remembered that she's wearing a diaper for Cream.  
"Oh boy, what a way to wake up…" Amy moaned as she felt Cream too see if she wetted herself over the night.  
Yes she did.  
"Oh Cream." Amy sighed, not bothering to wake Cream up yet and took off her nightgown and place it in the hamper with all the other dirty clothes since it got a few piss stains by the waist. "Cream might have leaked…might need to get her plastic pants…and clean the sheets." Amy was about to take off the remaining garment she's wearing, the diaper, but left it on for now. She walks to her dresser to find some panties to replace it and clean clothes, but found…  
"NOTHING!" Amy scream, but not loud enough to wake her guess. She looks in every dresser to find any clothing she could wear. Not even a clean pair of panties or underwear. And the laundry mat isn't open till 6 PM, and will be crowded by then. Amy sighed heavily as she looks at her diapered bottom. "Well…this may cover my underwear shortage…but now something to wear…" Amy look at her closet, the only place she hasn't looked. She walks up to it and made a heavy sigh. "First I have to wear a diaper…now this?"  
A few minutes later, Amy was now standing wearing the same clothes she wore when she was younger, with a diaper under the orange frilly skirt. To go along with it, she wore a white blouse with green puffy sleeves.  
"Besides the haircut, I'm pretty much looking younger, aren't I?" Amy said rolling her eyes.

**End Zone**


End file.
